Harry Potter the heir to greatness: Book 1
by Dark Lord Of Ori
Summary: What if harry's twin was thought to be the boy who lived. What if he was adopted by a powerfull family after he ran away from the durslys? What if he had abilitys from Bleach, Fullmetal Alchemist, and naruto. bashing -full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Harry hates the potters who gave him up for his twin brother who they think is the boy who lived. dumbledore is a minipulative Jerk. and harry is powerful.

**Harry Potter the heir to greatness: book one**

**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any people, places, and items mentioned in this chapter or story other than Artemis he's all mine.**

I am back and better than ever after a long absence from writing I am back with stories galore. And this is just the first!

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was miserable; he hated his family, and knew what was coming. It was his fourth birthday and his brother got all the attention. To his family Harry was nothing more than a house elf if not less. He had to wait upstairs in his room while his brother had a huge party downstairs soaking up all the glory as the boy-who-lived.

After the party I was called downstairs, well it was actually more like ordered downstairs. He could see his brother smirking behind his parents he knew this was it, he heard _them_ talking last night.

_**Flashback**_

"James, Lily, the time has come to discuss this before…" Albus Dumbledore was quickly interrupted. "They understand completely and are more than willing." Lily spoke. "Maybe they can take the brat off our hands full time." James spoke like it was a joke. "Now James don't get too ahead of yourself, the three of us already know how will treat him." Lily said with a bit of sorrow. "Alas, it cannot be helped the boy must be separated from our world. It is for the greater good, the boy will become jealous of his brother fame. Alex needs the proper concentration, the focus, and the training, and Harry will just interrupt. Lily was about to speak but James quickly spoke ahead of her "We understand Dumbledore, you can take him tomorrow after the birthday celebration for Alex. Dumbledore simply nodded and left through the floo.

Harry was just around the corner spying and Dumbledore and the Potters didn't have a clue.

_**End flashback**_

Harry put on the appropriate act as Dumbledore hauled him off to the Dursley's assuring him he is well taken care of. But the Potters and Dumbledore did not know Harry was a genius, photographic memory, and a large magical core with numerous talents Harry was yet to discover.

**The next morning. (3 AM)**

"GET UP! Get up you little bastard! I will not put up with you for another moment!" Yelled Vernon Dursley as he dragged Harry out of the cupboard. Having let out a loud yelp in pain. Vernon rounded on him with a punch to the gut. "Be quiet whelp! Get out of my house and don't wake the neighbors" Harry ran he went out the door and did not stop running. When he reached the end of the block he noticed something it was windy out a moment ago and the trees are still bent like it was mid sway but nothing was moving birds were caught in midair frozen in place. "I was wondering how long it would take you to notice, the time stop I mean." Harry whirled around to face the voice. The owner of the voice was a man about his father's age.

Harry was sure the man was not there earlier. The man had short spiky white hair was silver and gray streaks on the tips of the spikes. A black leather jacket, over a silver shirt and a pair of black jeans. The man had a set of eyes that seemed to look right through him into his soul. At the same time as a kind feeling for him, not the fake grandfatherly feeling Dumbledore gives off the warm welcoming and loving feeling.

"Who are you?" Harry asks curiously with hints of caution in his voice. The man chuckled "I go by many names young one, many names indeed. But you need to call me something don't you… I know how about Artemis I always loved that one. A friend of mine gave it to me." Harry nodded slowly "well I am-" "Harry Potter, yes I know who you are young one. You are the boy-who-lived." Harry shook his head quickly "no. That's my brother Alex." Artemis smiled wistfully "no. No. No. You young one are the boy-who-lived. Something we both know very well. We also both know that you are very, very smart not just for somebody your age but in general."

Harry edged back "W-who are you? You don't seem to work for Voldemort. You look to-" "Muggle? Yes well it could be a disguise." Harry shook his head. "Snake Boys' death munchers were never that subtle." Artemis threw his head back and laughed putting Harry more ease. "Those are some of the best names for Voldemort and the death eaters I have ever heard. They are clever, witty; they even had a little bit of the ironic understatement to them. I am not with Dumbledore, or Voldemort, or the Ministry. I'm an outside party to the last several years of war. Neutral if you will."

"So what do you want?" Harry asked getting his nerve back. "Straight to the point then I see! How wonderful! Well you are far more special than even you think Harry. The boy-who-live nonsense aside, you are very special. This plus the fact that I hate to see a boy on the streets with nowhere to go makes me want to offer what I've done to it for so many others. I want to offer a home, and an apprenticeship, maybe if you accept… If you feel up to it a true family." Artemis spoke the last words of his offer quietly only just enough to be heard and Harry heard a trace of longing in his voice.

It seems like forever when it was only an instant when Harry spoke but one simple word "yes." The world around them seemed to glow with happiness. "Yes to what? What offer?" Asked Artemis voice filled with hope. "Yes to all." I replied a true smile appearing on his face, which was quickly joined by a grin of pure happiness forming on Artemis's face. "Well then let's get this adventure started." as they both disappeared in a flash of white light and the world resumed no one the wiser nobody knowing that fate had been changed and then a few years time they would return and something magnificent would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter the heir to greatness: book one**

**AN at bottom as of 08/31/2010  
**

**I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any people, places, and items mentioned in this chapter or story other than Artemis he's all mine.**

This is just a sample of the next chapter. I need beta before I continue with this story.

**Potter Estate Godrics Hollow**

Dumbledore and the Potters sat discussing a recent turn of events. "What do you mean Harry is not the Dursley's?" Lily asked. "He does not appear on any of my detection and tracking wards and spells. With the strength that the spells posses the only conclusion is that he is dead." Dumbledore spoke solemnly. "We cannot let this get out, he's only been gone two months if the Dursley's are telling the truth." James said already gears turning in his head to fix the problem of his _first_ sons' _disappearance. _Not_ f_orgetting that Harry was his firstborn and rightful heir to the Potter fortune. "Not to worry James I have finished the necessary paperwork and dealt with the right people. As far as the wizarding world is concerned Harry Potter never existed. Not to mention Alex will have the Potter fortune. This can all turn out for 'the greater good'."

**Two days later: unknown location**

"So did work?" Harry asked hoping out of the pod with a grin on his face. "Yup. They fell for it all right. Not a clue that you are alive, for all intensive purposes you don't exist." Spoke Artemis in a singsong voice waltzing over from a control console. "So you can truly adopt me now right?" "Yup." Harry shuffled nervously making Artemis quirk an eyebrow. "Did the thing that accelerates my powers work?" Harry asked very curious as to whether he be trained sooner rather than later. Artemis just grinned nodding his head. Harry smiled back "on with the adventure… Dad" the last part spoken just a whisper but heard all the same causing Artemis to smile and respond hesitantly testing the waters with the words that will stick with Harry for his life "Sure thing my son."

**The Headmaster's Office Hogwarts**

The Headmaster went to the admissions book when Hogwarts told him there was a new name being added to the book of potential students. It was a name that caused fear and excitement throughout the wizarding world the next day. 'Raz Amoun Nikomedes Shou _Ambrosius__'_

**Years later**

It was August 1st the day Raz and his father Artemis had met. It was also the day that they had decided would be his birthday. It was today Raz would meet the world as his new self. It was 12 noon, both assuming the preparations are complete with nothing more than a buzz in the flash of white light teleported into Diagon Ally right at the entrance in full view of pathway through the street already been cleared honor guard positioned at either end of the alley a coalition of ambassadors, servants, and Lords.

Harry was wearing shining silver white robes with gold trim. Over his attire Harry wore a white Haori with black lining, along with a black sash with various metals and emblems as well as the sword attached to his back. (Think of how Toshiro wears his sword in bleach) Artemis was wearing a similar outfit only the color scheme was reversed. He was also wearing both of his swords on his side. Another difference was he wore a gold band with a black diamond around his head like a crown.

Raz - secret

Amoun - the hidden one

Nikomedes - Victory-Scheme

Shou - to fly, to soar

Ambrosius - Immortal

**AN from 08/31/2010**

Author's notes on my Profile for more information…

Hey! Ori here! I wanted to give everybody a heads up! I am not only back but I'm doing better then I have been in the last 10 years! Long story… Well it took me a few months to get better but still…

Anyway… I'm back and working on something Big! Ok… Really Big! I don't really know what I am going to do now though…

I plan on taking down and reworking my story's starting with _"Harry Potter the heir to greatness: Book 1"_ Followed by _"Naruto Fuchigakure"_ not quite shure what direction I am going to be taking Fuchi considering the recent Naruto Manga/Anime Plot developments but… I will be changing it. I will be putting out a new story as well… this on I will be finishing… definitely… It will be a mass crossover… and problem will incorporate the rewrite of HPtHTG rewrite into it. It will be titled something along the lines of _'Birth of Greatness'_ or something… It will be my only story for a while though… As I will be focusing purly on the new story and incorporating the rewrite of _"Harry Potter the heir to greatness: Book 1"_ into it as part of the story's plot.

As I said to all my friends who I haven't seen or contacted in over a year and thought I ether died or ditched them… **I'm Back Baby!**


	3. AN: New story up!

Author's notes on my Profile for more information…

Hey! Ori here! I wanted to give everybody a heads up! I am not only back but I'm doing better then I have been in the last 10 years! Long story… Well it took me a few months to get better but still…

Anyway… I'm back and working on something Big! Ok… Really Big! I don't really know what I am going to do now though…

I plan on taking down and reworking my story's starting with _"Harry Potter the heir to greatness: Book 1"_ Followed by _"Naruto Fuchigakure"_ not quite sure what direction I am going to be taking Fuchi considering the recent Naruto Manga/Anime Plot developments but… I will be changing it. My new story will be is _Harry Potter and the Heir's to Greatness_… it is the rewrite of _Harry Potter the heir to greatness: Book 1 _this story I will be finishing… definitely… It will be a mass crossover… and probably will incorporate lots of my new ideas into it. It will be my only story for a while though… As I will be focusing purely on the new rewrite of HPatHtG and not Fuchi or anything else. As I said to all my friends who I haven't seen or contacted in over a year and thought I ether died or ditched them… **I'm Back Baby and better then ever!**

**PS now the new rewrite is out! Go run! Read IT! Review IT!**


End file.
